In a typical system in which work is assigned to resources, such as in a customer support center, for example, a communication from the customer often comes into the system with language as a specific attribute. This communication can be in the form of a voice communication, a textual communication, a video communication, and/or the like. Such a communication is generally routed to a queue until a resource (i.e., a human agent) is available to assist the customer. When a communication enters the system, the set of resources that can work on the communication may be constrained, resulting in the call being held in the queue for an extended period of time. Further, the set of resources may include resources that are fluent in different natural languages in order to effectively process the communication.